The Time Turner Chronicles
by muso
Summary: Anyone ever wonder how Hermione ended up with a Time Tuner in their third year? Arguably the most powerful and sublime magical device seen to date.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS/PLOTS/ETC WRITTEN BY J.K. ROWLING**

**Prologue **

It is almost Easter Holiday and we should be in our Transfiguration class. Hermione should be getting a visit from Professor McConagall.

Minerva says, "Please collect your things Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like to see you."

_What could he possible want with me?_ I gathered my belongings as Harry asks, "Why are you being called too Dumbledore's office?"

"Madam Pince been in a mood recently Hermione?" Ron teases.

"Ha-Ha Ron."

"Its something too do with this 'Slytherin's Heir' mind you" says Ron. "Not that anyone still thinks it's you Harry. Even if that were true, which it's not, Dumbledore knows that Hermione and I'd never talk about you even if he'd ask us..."

"Oh do shut up Ron!" I exclaim.

She is flushed, with anger at Ron's insensitivity. Harry shrugs and looks depressed. _God Ron!_ I so miss that about him.

"When you're ready Miss Granger." Calls Professor McConagall from just outside the doorway.

I ignore the slanders slung by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as I exit the room. Professor McConagall escorts us from her classroom and down the hallway as we walk towards Dumbledore's office. When we get too the seventh floor Professor McConagall stands in front of a lone gargoyle statue and says,

"Ice Mice."

_EEK! It's moving!_

"Quite Ms. Granger. Come along."

_Did I say that out loud?_ _An enchanted construct certainly...or is it alive?_

Minerva leads us past the gargoyle and ascends a stairway. As soon as everyone's feet are firmly planted on the steps, the stairs starts too escalate us upwards through one of the castle's towers. It never gets old riding these stairs. At the top of the stairs it lets out onto a small waiting room with oaken double doors set into the far wall. Changing them to Ash was a good decision after all. Behind those doors are the headmaster's (headmistress's) offices. Minerva raps upon the doors twice calling out "Headmaster. Hermione Granger is here as requested." A muffled replay comes from behind the door. _She looks so lovely, it saddens me too remember the sorrowful ruin she'll become._

I enter and see Professor Dumbledore gazing out of a window I assume looks upon the grounds.

"Thank you for coming Hermione. Please be seated."

"Is something wrong Professor? Is everything all right?

"Everything is as fine as one can expect given the recent events. I have not asked you here on that matter, rest assured."

_PHEW!_

"I apologize for having taken you away from your transfiguration class, one of your favorite subjects I understand."

Internally I can't help giggling and thinking _they are ALL my favorite(s) Professor_.

"I have something important too discuss with you my dear…Have you decided on your elective coursework for next term? Divination perhaps?"

_WHAT! _I desperately try not showing any shock. Why is this important enough too take me out of class? _He's smirking!_ Blast! Did I say that out loud too?

"I've thought on it a little Professor."

Well I **did** read through only four of the six elective course's textbooks...does he know this already?

"I don't really agree with Divination sir."

Smiling at me as if he can hear my inner thoughts..._can he?_

He says, "I know how you feel Miss Granger. It was my worst subject when I was a student here many years ago. Perhaps everything is not destined or foretold yes?"

I grimace at the thought.

"It is my guess, from that expression, you believe similarly as I do...the future is what we make of it wouldn't you agree?"

I blush at that comment and it just blurts out, "I don't think I'm following you Professor...of course not everything is destined or foretold."

"Excellent..Why not?"

_Why not?_ "Well it would be like trying too say that there'll be a disastrous event tomorrow based on reading tea leaves in the bottom of a teacup." There is a whole chapter devoted too doing that in the Divination textbook - total rubbish.

"Ahhh...now that is exactly what I am talking about Miss Granger...time...choice...and limitations on causality."

_Limitations on causality?_ "Limitations Professor?"

What a manipulating minx! She nods in agreement as if she understands Albus. To this day, **_I_ **still do not understand, what he meant! (Smirk)

"Let's use your tea cup example...can it tell us where this disaster will occur? When will it happen? What will the disaster be? All of these details a reading cannot accurately answer. What about prophecies Miss Granger, how do we reconcile those? They can have time, places, people."

"Well...from 'Nostradamus: a personal biography' he asserts that a prophecy, concerning people, cannot come true without the participation of at least one of the member(s) of the prediction Professor...He or she needs too act towards fulfilling it or not fulfilling it."

"Exactly my dear. Would you agree then that as long as one member from the prediction, is aware of the prediction, and acts accordingly with the prophecy it should come true?"

"Not necessarily Professor...there are still numerous variables too account for...a person couldn't literally account for it all now could they? A prophecy is a chain of likely events based off of its predecessor, cause and effect. Sort of like the falling of dominos placed to topple one another, or the brewing of potions, or the right incantations for a particular spell...the right set of prerequisites must be in precise order for the desired effect."

"Very astute Miss Granger...are there any change in the result if an effect comes before a cause?"

"Well it's all linked together really. No matter which comes first it would remain a procession? A cycle of events tied together?" _Where is all of this leading?_

"Ah so how do you feel about your remaining elective class choices?"

"Well for my electives, sans Divination, I'm conflicted on whether too enroll in Reading Runes, Arithmancy (_that's a certainty_), or perhaps flying cause I'm totally rubbish with my broom work, don't really need Muggle Studies." _Although it would be interesting too see what inconsistencies exist. _"Of course there are always foreign languages to study Professor." _I sometimes daydream about casting spells in a foreign tongue... (smile)_

Albus says, "Please recite this Ms. Granger." He hands her a folded piece of parchment.

_Oh My GOD! This handwriting looks almost like…_

"_ego sum non preteritus , neque nec posterus , etiamnunc ego sum tendo." What does that mean? "What type of spell is that Professor?"_

"It's an ancient incantation my dear. Taught too me by a dear friend." (Smirk) "Her story is for another time, but I will tell you a little of it…

'…A device so horrendous Albus, that when it finds it's owner, and those devices will ever have only one owner, it will enable that person too become a master of time itself! The device and incantation will be discovered, buried, among Hogwart's fine collection of books - protected under Madam Pince's ever-watchful gaze (chuckle)…'

So her story went. The incantation's sole purpose is too awaken a very special, a very powerful device. Once awakened it will attune itself to the person who cast the incantation. Now the recognized owner of the device need only think/feel the incantation too call it too them, a non-verbal spell mind you."

_Casting spells without speaking the incantation isn't…_"that something taught too sixth year students Professor? Not all who are taught though succeed in becoming adept at non-verbal casting. So I've read…"

"True true Ms. Granger. A wand and incantations are merely tools used too focus a wizard's or witch's will, resulting in magical spells, but clearly the magic(s) do not originate in the tools. Thus not all wizards or witches possess such focus. I believe you are someone who does. Attempt too cast that spell. Focus with all of your heart on that spell within your mind."

ego sum non preteritus , neque nec posterus , etiamnunc ego sum tendo. Ok, nothing is happening.

"There must be no doubt in your mind child. You must mean for the spell to come into existence."

"But what is the spell supposed to do Professor? How can you cast a spell if you don't know what it's supposed too do? Without knowing the desired effect the incantation are merely words right?"

"No they are not my dear. They are much more powerful than mere words: they represent intent and desire. Again please and this time believe in your heart that they will come alive"

_I am not what-was-then, nor the what-may-come-to-pass, yet I am the here-and-now!_

A non-verbal incantation from a second year student - impressive. I don't know whether it was frustration(s) or desire(s) to please Albus, but something indeed started happening as if a spell was just cast. There came tinkling sounds, like holiday bells make, and a box on the third level of a shelf, caterwise from Albus, began to dance. He looked quite pleased and went too retrieve the box.

"Do you know what you have done my dear?"

"I'm so sorry Professor." _I didn't mean too break anything._

"Nothing is broken my dear, in fact you "called" too something that came into my possession many years from now."

_What did he just say?_

"In fact I am certain that it will fit perfectly. Try it on child."

It looks like something mum would have given me when I was little. The Professor hands to me a necklace that has a chain that's silver and gold at the same time. The charm on the necklace is like nothing I've ever seen before. It kind of resembles a gyroscope, with rings surrounding a central hourglass full of shiny paisley-colored sand. It's very pretty. "What is that Professor?"

"Have you ever heard of a Time-Turner Miss Granger?"…

**_A short time later in Dumbledore's Office after Hermione departs for her next class _**

Albus rises from his chair after she has left the office. He walks too stand by the window gazing out onto the grounds. "You may take that cloak off now. It is only you and I."

The invisibility cloak comes off and with a soft voice "Are you worrying about her and how she'll use the Time-Turner Albus?"

"I ponder on many things...I am at peace concerning Hermione and the Time-Turner (smirk). No, my thoughts should dwell on solving the problem presented by Lord Voldemort's continued existence?"

"You phrase that like a question Headmaster. You've taught me better than that." (giggle)

"Never were you so cryptic. I'm guessing that must be a trait unseen as of yet."

"Perhaps. Time will tell, time will tell Albus."

We both stare out onto the grounds sharing a moment's peace before what would come came and went.

- Causality The philosophical concept of causality, the principles of causes, the working of causes, refers to the set of all particular "causal" or "cause-and-effect" relations.

- Ego sum non preteritus , neque nec posterus , etiamnunc ego sum tendo I_ am not the what-was-then, nor the what-will-be, yet I am here-and-now._

_- Caterwise _Kitty-Corner, something set opposed diagonally from a reference point.


End file.
